disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roger Dooley
Roger Dooley was the chief of one the Strategic Scientific Reserve's offices in New York City. He is portrayed by Shea Whigham. Appearances ''Agent Carter'' Dooley called his best agents to discuss the possible betrayal of Howard Stark to the United States. The next day, he held a meeting with Thompson, Krzeminski, and Yauch. During this meeting, agent Carter asked Dooley have a day off because she had female problems (Actually she pretended this to help her friend Howard), to which he agreed. That night, Thompson told him about an explosion in the Roxxon Refinery. The next day, Dooley and Thompson went to Roxxon Oil Corporation Headquarters to talk with the president of the company, Hugh Jones. Dooley asks Jones if they could inspect the employees, to which Jones agrees. Dooley then called Carter to inspect the women. After arresting Miles Van Ert, Dooley then offered a deal to Van Ert but he refused. When Van Ert refused the deal, Dooley gave Thompson the authority to interrogate the prisoner. As Van Ert uncooperative, Thompson hit him until he said a name: Sheldon McFee. Later, he and Thompson were to where McFee resided. On the way, they saw a man tied to a chair (Peggy had tied McFee for questioning). Eventually, they found the corpse of Leet Brannis. Dooley was present when Jack Thompson questioned Edwin Jarvis. Peggy used the distraction of Dooley to make him sign some papers to release the butler. After this "error", Dooley scolds Carter and asks her to apologize to Thompson, she apologizes to him but Thompson does not accept them. Arriving Dooley gave instructions to agents not to hit any invention since he did not want to be responsible for the destruction of Manhattan. The next day, Dooley was saddened by the murder of Krzemniski and also he blamed Howard Stark for what happened. A few days later, Dooley traveled to Germany to meet with a former Nazi officer named Ernst Mueller, who was imprisoned in a prison in Nuremberg. He asked Mueller what happened at the Battle of Finox but refused to share that information. Dooley then offered him a cyanide pill to kill himself before his execution. Mueller agreed and told him that no German participated in that battle. When Dooley leaves the cell, it is revealed that Dooley gives Mueller a breath mint. Back in the United States, he and Thompson talk about how useful it was the trip to Germany. Later, he heard the keys of the Remote Typewriter typing a message. As Carter managed to translate the message of Leviathan, Dooley rewards Carter leaving her join the team of Thompson. Thompson refuses but Dooley reminds him that it is he who is in charge. The next day, Dooley meets Jarvis and asks him about the fight between the General McGinnis And Howard Stark. Jarvis says he does not know anything about any fight; but Dooley does not believe him and tells him to go with him when he wants. When Carter and Thompson returned to Belarus, he meets with Dr. Ivchenko, a former prisoner of Leviathan. Dooley sent Peggy Carter to find potential spies women. Later, he met with Ivchenko. During this meeting, Ivchenko note that a picture is face down, then he senses that is the picture of Dooley's wife. Dooley tells Ivchenko tells the reason: she cheated on him. As they talked, Ivchenko began to put Dooley into a trance but he is interrupted by Sousa. Sousa informed Dooley that Peggy Carter was the mysterious blonde woman from La Martinique. Dooley sends Sousa and Thompson to capture Peggy Carter. Eventually, Thompson and Sousa captured and takes Carter to the New York Bell Company for questioning. Carter told Dooley that she explain it all. Dooley Dooley told his men not to go easy on the woman. Dooley was one of those responsible for interrogating Carter. As Carter said nothing Dooley was very impressed. Suddenly, Jarvis went to the New York Bell Company to request the release of Carter as he acclaimed to have the confession of Howard Stark. Dooley accepted but with the condition that Howard Stark surrender to authorities just so he could free them. Carter saw as Ivchenko was communicating with someone in another building. Carter then decides to confess because it was the only way that Dooley and the other agents believe her. She confesses to Dooley the reason why she helped Stark. Seeing that Dooley and the other agents didn't believe her, Carter showed them the content of Blitzkrieg Button (Captain Rogers' blood). After this act of sincerity, Dooley sent agents to arrest the person who was in the other building; while he was in charge to arrest Ivchenko. Dooley was hypnotized by Ivchenko before he could arrest him. Dooley then locks Jarvis and Carter in a room at the request of Ivchenko. Already uninterrupted. Dooley gives Item 17 to Ivchenko. Before leaving, Ivchenko asked Dooley to put the Self-Heating Vest as last instruction. During his trance he imagines as was his family life. Upon awakening, Dooley found out wearing a strange vest. Jarvis explained that the vest could not be removed and would continue to heat up until it exploded. Before dying, Dooley asked Carter to catch Ivchenko, Carter accepted the final instruction of her boss. Seeing no other alternative, Dooley jumped out of the window and exploded in mid-air, which allowed to save the lives of his subordinates. Trivia *In the comics, Roger Dooley is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Gallery RogerDooleySad-TT.png Thompson and Dooley.png Category:Characters Category:Agent Carter characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Deceased characters Category:Agents Category:Live-action characters Category:Spies Category:Heroes Category:Acquired characters